TTG142 ONE SHOTS KICKIN 'IT WITH NIAH
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: WHOOOOOOO ONE SHOTS ALL WITH NIAH WATCH OUT FOR SOME TWISTS - LOVE YA TTG142 (not really)


**HEYYYYY YEAH YEAH I KNOW TTG142 MAKING ONE-SHOTS YEAH I KNOW BUT THEY ARE ALL GOING TO BE CONNECTED AND SOME MIGHT BE FOUR PARTERS BUT THEY WILL ALL INCLUDE NIAH IF SHE DOESNT GO ANYWHERE SO HOPe YOU LIKE IT AND DISCLAIMERS ARE ALL AT THE END NOW**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - GETTING TOGETHER AT A WEDDING IN SPAIN

MAIN COUPLES - NIAH AND JERRY AND JACK AND KIM

SETTING - JERRY'S SISTERS WEDDING IN SPAIN

AND START

Kim's p.o.v

jerry came in running talking about some wedding in spain and us going wait us going

" hold on us going to a wedding in spain were we don't now that language " i said and he stopped and he nodded yes

" yes yes im sorry i know but they just sprung this on me last night and my sister needs two more bridesmaids because the other two got the flu and please kim please do it for me and jack she needs a another groomsman and i am one please help mi familia por favor " he said begging and pleading when niah came in with a true religion sweat pants and sweater and a regular black cami

" do i even want to know why jerry is on the floor begging you for something " she said amused

" niah niah niah por favor hazme un favor grande y venga a España y ser mi dama de honor de hermanas bastante con una cereza en la parte superior jerry asked niah in spanish

" does it require me to wear a dress " niah asked typical niah never wants to wear a dress

" yes it does it's a wedding " jerry said

" no i am so not going i hate dresses you all know that so why would i willingly wear a dress i didn't even wear a dress to my mothers wedding and i was the flower girl but i'll go anyways i always wanted to go back and visit the old home right jer-beawy ( pronounced jer bewwy ) " niah said

" well jer-beawy i dont think i should go i know nothing about spanish or spain " i said while looking innocently

" kim come on you went to japan without knowing the language so why cant you do it this time kim please " jerry said giving me the eyes i was struggling to say no

" ughh fine i'll do it for you jerry and so niah wont be killing people while they try to get her to actually put on a dress " kim said while laughing

" why would i try to hurt the poor people" she said innocently

" niah you fight when someone tries to put you in flats or a skirt this is a dress you are going to fight it " i said

" no voy a pelear no sólo severamente a herir a la persona " niah said in spanish jerry just shook his head

" jerry what did niah just say " i asked him

" she said and i quote ' i will not fight just severely injure the person ' that is what she said " jerry said

" the person is still getting hurt " i said niah started walking out talking rapid spanish than she said i will see you tomorrow at my jet second house at the airport than left don't be late 6:00

* * *

TIME SKIP TOMORROW AT THE AIRPORT

Niah's pov

jerry called my mother and told her to set my freaking alarm to 4:30 no ugh i took shower and put my robe on i had food on my desk with a note next to it it said

_dear niah _

_sweetie i am really sorry i set your alarm this early but you have to be there by six or your going to be late and you know how roger hates when he has to wait on people and i am going to be gone with your father on a buisness trip for the next 5 months since it is the summer you can hae your friends over but when school comes back if they are still over here make sure they do all there work okay _

_love you mom and dad p.s. don't be mad at us_

ughh they again i guess the guys can come over i ate my breakfast brushed mt teeth i got dressed and put on my makeup and got my bags than left it was 5:40 when i left i got there at 5:50 ad they were all waiting for me they looked happy and excited to see spain i seen it lived in it was born in it when roger seen me he took my bags and loaded them on the jet everybody was here like julie, milton, kim, jack, eddie, kelsey, and grace was even here and of course jerry roger said we can get on now i was the first one in the jet instead of seats there were doors and they lead to rooms with actual beds and other stuff

" niah this is the coolest jet ever" the guys said

" yeah thanks buffet down that hallway to the right first door on your left dojo that door to my left game room that last door all the way down there library second to my right and for grace and kelsey all my fashion designs and my in the makings and the closet is in that room all the way to your left and its the double doors that say fashion room now everyone go have fun ad if you want to go to sleep after just go near the door and click bedroom it will turn into a big room get it got it good ii am going to sleep " i said than went to my room

Kims ( this is going to be a lot of p.o.v changing so heads up )

wow she knows this jet like the back of her hand i went to the dojo to practice my gymnastics when i got in there it was so big i was in awe

Jerry p.o.v

i went to the gaming room with jack we were talking about how awesome and how many room we think this jet has when we got to the game room we stopped and looked in awe cause this is some serious swag we immediately went to go play black ops

* * *

Eddie's p.o.v

i went to the buffet and it was literally all you can buffet from all states and countries and cities but spain wasn't there i was in love

milton p.o.v

me me darling julie were on our way to the library i wonder ow big it is when we got there i almost fainted it was huge and i was in love well more with julie but i am in love

grace p.o.v

me and kelsey were rushing to find the fashion room when we got there it was like i died and went to fashion heaven and me and kelsey screamed and we instantly regretted it cause we remembered niah was sleep

" hey keep it down nobody needs to be screaming and i am trying to sleep " niah yelled

" oops " me and kelsey said at the same time than went to try stuff on

niah p.o.v

i have a feeling that all the guys changed their respective places into rooms and went to sleep niah woke up hungry she went to the buffet to see that eddie changed it into a room i laughed at eddie and went to go check on everybody they were all sleep but we are about to land so i have to wake them up i screamed a very high pitched scream irritating myself i am still really tired so

" madre is it time to walk down the aisle " jerry said everybody came out and heard what he said i told him to shut up and come on cause we are landing he snapped out of it and blushed at what he said we got off the jet and saw his sister maria he ran to her and hugged her they walked over here and introduced when they got to me i introduced myself

" hi i'm niah you must be the lucky women who wants me as a bridesmaid the one who made me wake up at 4:30 in the god - " jerry cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth and his arm around m shoulder while trying to calm me down

" oh is this your girlfriend jerry " his sister said i blushed jerry's big hand still on my mouth he started stuttering trying to say no but kim just had to but in

" they may not be dating but they sure act like it " kim said making everybody laugh i glared at them and they shut up

" lets go before i die of embarrassment " i said walking to the limo and got in hiding my face from embarrassment we drove to the mansion they used to live in

" oh and kim niah i have your dresses you have to wear to the wedding " she said while everybody was signaling her to stop talking

" WHAT YOU HAVE MY WHAT NO I REFUSE TO WEAR THAT MONSTROSITY YOU CALL A DRESS " i yelled she flinched and started to look angry

" what do you mean no you are wearing that dress even if we have to knock you out than put it on you forcefully " she said i was about to go crazy but i decided not to

" than that's exactly what you're going to have to do because i am not putting on that dress willingly" i said and actually calmed down by myself "and before you even ask yes i am dead serious" i said before maria can ask i heard sighing i opened my eyes and saw maria looking stressed

" maria i'm sorry i just never and mean never were dresses " i said to her

" its okay niah i am just really stressed with my mother trying to fix everything i and trying to pick out my dress and the color of the wedding she is just really irritating me"maria said stressing out over her mother

" oh don't worry maria i'll set her straight " i said mischievously the gang looked worried for her mom we got to the mansion and i seen his mother we introduced ourselves when she started talking

" maria i found some better dresses than what you picked out for these two beautiful girls " maria rolled her eyes

" i got this maria okay listen here mamma martinez maria is perfectly capable of running her own wedding so she does not need you opinion on every single thing she does or picks out so take five steps back and let her do what she wants not what you want her to do get it got it good now leave that way i don't want to have this talk ever again okay okay let me see my dress no before i puke later"i said in a demanding voice tan went to excited slash annoyed while mamma martinez looked surprised maria complied and showed me my dress it was gorgeous but i have to add my niah touch

" niah thanks for what you did with my mother and to go to the bachelorette you are required to were a dress and bridesmaids are required to go sorry " she said i sighed and went to put on the annoying thing they call a dress kim and i went to our respective rooms to get dressed i got finished getting dressed i walked out of the bathroom and saw jerry sitting on the bed leaning on the headboard on his laptop when he heard the bathroom door open he looked up at me and gasped

" niah you look amazing in a dress you should wear a dress more often " jerry said i blushed than kim walked in the room and stopped and had the same expression jerry had than she called all the guys and i was starting to get flushed i quickly grabbed kim's hand and took her to the living room were the party was at i looked at everybody and i was the most dressy i sat down and started feeling uncomfortable they were talking about girly girly stuff so was kim and i was really uncomfortable

" um excuse me but i feel really uncomfortable so i will just excuse myself so i wont make your bachelortte party a downer for you girls " i said they all looked at me weirdly except for kim she understands she nodded to the dress and i nodded

" i am not the girly girly type i am really a tomboy all the way i really didn't want to a bridesmaid because i didn't want to wear a dress " i said truthfully they looked at me sympathetically

" i still think boys are you want to talk about them " i said they said yes even maria and she is getting married tomorrow I laughed and shook my head and sat back down and crossed my legs

" when i seen 21 jump street and i seen channing tatum i swear my day got so much better cause he is so cute i was like why is the world doing this to me " i said and the girls were really having an argument about this

" okay shut up " i said they looked at me and i had an apologetic look on my face they nodded understanding my very short temper i shrugged

* * *

bueno tengo que admitir jerry es quizás un poco poco caliente en mis ojos " all the girls but kim screamed because she didn't know what i just said it was meant to be that way

" maria what did she say " kim asked maria opened her mouth but i cut her off

" noooooooooo " i said while jumping on maria before she can tell

" you tell her what i said i will rip your tongue out before you can say your own vows tomorrow " she looked scared and rapidly nodded avoiding not saying her vows i got off her happily and she mumbled something about pmsing all day

" girls i think we should go to sleep it one and we have a wedding to be in tomorrow " i said and we all went our separate ways but kim was with me

" are you going to start wearing dresses more often because jerry says you look really cute in them " kim asked while nudging me to m room i nudged her harder and ran into my room when i ran i looked the door and turned around when i turned around i gasped slightly jerry was sleep on the bed with his hair slightly wet probably from his shower and no shirt he looked so adorable i took two pictures one with him and a teddy bear blackmail and one by himself i put the one of himself as my home screen and i took off my dress and put on one of jerry's pajama pants and than i put on a tank top and went to sleep

TIME SKIP NEXT MORNING MARIA'S WEDDING MORNING

I woke up to snaps of camera's and flashing i woke in a flash

" what and why are you in my room flashing cameras in my face snapping pictures annoying me i already woke up way to early yesterday do not make me wake up early again today so leave NOW " i yelled at them and they quickly left because one the wedding doesn't start till 4 and two a sleep deprived me is a very dangerous me so they all left quickly i cuddled back up to jerry and he held me tighter like i was his and i was all giddy inside i instantly fell asleep to his even heart beat and warmness

* * *

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

" NIAH JERRY WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE WEDDING IN 5 HOURS NOW UP UP UP " i heard maria yell in my ear i was going to punch her but jerry was restraining my fist from punching her so i just got up and jerry woke up with my constant moving and we went to different bathrooms he left to go to the church and get dressed i was doing my make up a light red and black shadowy and blood red lipstick i pin straightened and in the front it was sherley temple curls i didn't put my dress on but i went to goo help maria

" where is niah where is she where where where she is supposed to be here helping me NIAH " she yelled my name when she seen me than stopped to look at me she gasped at the sight of me but kim seen me during my fathers grand ball and i looked like a god

" what happen where is the fire make sure my hair doesn't burn its flammable " i said and they all laughed i chuckled and kim was like dying

" niah your your hair is is it's so long " thats true my hair is under my butt that is why it took so long to straighten and curl

" yeah when i was like 10 it was up to my ankles i had to cut than it grew back mad fast so yeah it is pretty long " i said they all laughed than maria started freaking out again about her hair i forcefully sat her down in a chair and started to do her hair i did it and put it i a perfect bun i put on a tiara and put on her veil i did her make up and all the girls were in some serious awe i turned maria around and she gasped got up and hugged me to death

" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NIAH YOU ARE GOING TO BE AN AWESOME SISTER IN LAW " wait sister in law what now

" sister in what now i am not dating your brother you know lets just leave this alone for now i have to get dressed and don't tell me to take anything off cause i wont" i said she nodded i went to my room and got dressed when i got back to the room with my bad bandanna in my hand when maria seen what was in my hand she started saying no i put it on she shut up and nodded we all got in line ready for it to start i was the maid oh honor and jerry was the best man everybody was looking at me in awe and confusion in awe probably because of my hair and confusion because of my bandanna i was looking at jerry in annoyance cause i have to stand so long and because of all people looking at me and not maria the ceremony was finally over and my feet were killing me red bottoms not a good choice in shoes i might add to go to a wedding in fashionable yes painful ohhh yeah i went to go make my congratulations speech and people were dead staring at me i was uncomfortable i still did it

" yeah i am not the best at this making speeches stuff if i do do speeches i am either calling out a teacher or arguing with someone an one advisement don't talk while i am up here and i wont be up here for long so here it goes i only known maria for a very short time i have gotten to know her for the people pleasing person at least when she is not having a panic attack about her hair but all in all she is awesome but i have known her little brother jerry martinez he is my best friend " kim glared at me " guy friends he was actually the first person to talk to me but that a story for another day and even though i just met maria and her husband brian i already think of her as a sister any of you who actually talk to me i know what you are thinking and brian you hurt maria you'll have more to worry about than just an over agitated family but you'll have me to deal with and that is not a good thing and CONGRATULATIONS MARIA AND EVERYBODY STOP STARING AT ME BECAUSE I HAVE A FREAKING BANDANNA ON OKAY BYE " i said while i had jerry pull me off the stage before i can say anything else and took me by our selves and did the most unknown thing to man he got down on one knee

" niah i know you are not one to settle to anyone but just this once will you be my girlfriend "i started tearing up but wiped them off jerry got off one knee and i jumped on him and kissed him and said yes a million times yes when i turned around and seen kim and jack kissing guess he just asked her out

" KIMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY " i said

" NIAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" she said we were jumping up and down there were no need for words were that close we just nodded and took jack and jerry's hand and walked in everyone was cheering

I GUESS MARIE AND BRIAN AREN'T THE ONLY COUPLE THAT THRIVED

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FIRST BUNCH OF ONE SHOTS THAT ARE GOING TO BE CONECTING TOGETHER SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYY HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW I AM HAPPY RIGHT NOW AND NOT TIRED AT ALL WHATEVER BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3,643 I KNOW IT NOT ALOT BUT ITS ALOT TO ME CONSIDERING TH MOST I HAVE EVERWRITTEN WERE 2,134 WORD SO YEAH AGAIN BYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
